


Another Day Another Forest

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [49]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S3 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Rules of Engagement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Another Forest

He wasn't sure what irritated him more; the trees or the reason why they were there. 'Is it just me or do all our missions seem to be about chasing this damn UAV lately?' Jack O'Neill grumbled as he focused on the uneven ground of the forest.

The other three members of SG1 exchanged a wary glance. The Colonel was grumpy; very grumpy. They couldn't really blame him. It was a boring mission and it hadn't started out well when they had stepped out of the wormhole straight into the middle of a storm. Luckily, the clouds had disappeared and the weather improved as they walked further into the forest but unfortunately, it hadn't had the same effect on the Colonel's mood.

'And what's with all the trees?' Jack complained. 'And, before any of you tell me in great technobabble detail why we live in such a green universe, it was a rhetorical question.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the snappish tone.

'Do you think his team lost the match last night?' Daniel Jackson muttered to the blonde Air Force officer beside him.

Samantha Carter flashed him a quick grin. 'Maybe he forgot to tape the Simpsons.' She replied, keeping her voice low.

'Carter,' Jack's voice whipped across the space, 'when you've finished gossiping with Daniel, maybe you can update us on whether we're anywhere near this thing?'

Sam gave a small grimace but obediently calculated their walking distance and estimated their location. 'We should be nearing the vicinity, sir.'

'Whose idea was it to start using the UAV to scout the planets anyway?' Jack angrily batted away a cloud of midges. 'That would be yours, wouldn't it, Carter?'

'Actually, sir, it was yours.' Sam replied without thinking. Her face froze as she realised what she'd said. Her eyes darted to the Colonel who was glaring back at her.

'Major, I'm pretty sure I would remember if I came up with the UAV idea.' Jack pointed out sarcastically as he brought them to an abrupt halt.

'Well, um, you did, sir.' Sam said hesitantly. 'You were in my lab when I was repairing one of the MALPs and you commented we needed a better way to get an understanding of the topography of a planet, and wasn't it a shame a jet couldn't fit through the Stargate.' She paused for breath at Jack's startled gaze. 'Sir.' She hastily tagged on the end.

Jack's eyes held hers intently. 'And _that_ inspired you to come up with the UAV?' He asked incredulous. A rush of pleasure that something he said had inspired her eased his bad mood.

'Well, we already had the UAV technology. It was just a question of modifying it for use with the Stargate and adding…'

'Ah!' Jack held up a finger. 'I get the message, Carter. This is all my own fault.' His tone was lighter as he set off again; the grumbling underscored by affection. 'Remind me never to give you another idea.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam tried unsuccessfully to prevent the smile that sprang to her lips.

'I believe I have located the UAV, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed with his staff weapon through the trees. They all caught the glint as sunlight hit the metal.

'OK.' Jack said cheerfully; his mood brightening further. The day was definitely improving in leaps and bounds. 'Teal'c, you and Daniel stay back and cover us. Carter and I will check out our invention.'

Teal'c's eyebrows rose and Daniel gave Sam a mute look of good luck. Dealing with a happy, bouncy Jack was sometimes as challenging as dealing with him in a bad mood.

Jack slipped into military mode as they approached the downed machine. His eyes scanned the foliage for a trap; hidden enemies. He stopped a few feet away from the UAV and gestured for Sam to examine it.

She hurried forward and crouched by the broken mini-plane. She frowned. 'It looks like it was struck by lightening, sir.' She pointed at the charred streak on the wing. 'That would explain the electrical charge we witnessed that took out the sensors.'

'Is it recoverable?' Jack asked, unsure which answer he wanted. They were along way from the Stargate and the prospect of dragging the thing all the way back was enough to dampen his mood again. Still, they were expensive and if the SGC didn't have to replace it…

'I don't think so, sir.' Sam shook her head. 'The shell was irreparably damaged when it crashed.' She pointed at the mangled nose and wings.

'Can you get to the internal recorder?' Jack felt a frisson of unease and his eyes narrowed on the surrounding greenery. He had the sudden eerie feeling he was being watched.

'Yes, sir.' Sam was already reaching for her tools to retrieve it before he gave the order.

'Get it and let's get out of here.' Jack said briskly. They had retrieved the UAV ahead of schedule and by his reckoning they could make it back to the Stargate before nightfall. The thought cheered him as Sam packed away the recorder she had retrieved and stood up. 'Zat.' He ordered.

Sam quickly fired the zat three times and the UAV disappeared as though it had never existed.

Jack grasped his gun firmly. 'Let's go.'

They made their way back to the others.

'Time to go home.' Jack ordered, gesturing at them to begin walking back in the direction of the Stargate.

Nobody objected and they set off, falling into familiar and comfortable positions; Teal'c took point with Jack just behind him. Daniel followed Jack, and Sam brought up the rear.

Jack's eyes constantly scanned their surroundings. He couldn't shake the feeling he'd had at the UAV. Someone or something was watching them; he was sure of it. He upped his pace and drew alongside his Jaffa team mate.

'Teal'c…'

'We are being watched, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed in a low voice. 'I believe since we discovered the UAV.'

Jack's heart sank at the Jaffa's words. 'Any ideas by whom?'

'I have none.' Teal'c admitted. 'I have seen no more than fleeting glimpses.' He kept walking. 'However, it would appear that they are simply content to watch us and do not intend to stop us from leaving.'

Jack immediately understood the Jaffa's point. 'We leave them alone; they'll leave us alone?' He nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan to me.' He caught the Jaffa's eyes. 'Stay on it.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and Jack dropped back, easing his pace to allow Daniel to draw up alongside him.

'Jack?' Daniel asked curiously.

'Don't look now but we're being watched.' Jack murmured.

Daniel's head immediately jerked to the forest beside them.

'I said don't look!' Jack hissed exasperated. 'Just keep your head down and keep walking.'

'Shouldn't we try communicating with them?' Daniel asked hopefully.

'If they'd wanted to talk, Daniel, don't you think they would have made themselves known to us by now?' Jack pointed out.

'They could just be waiting for us to make the first move.' Daniel insisted.

'This isn't a date, Daniel.' Jack snapped. 'Just…just keep walking and keep your head down. They seem happy enough to let us leave. Understood?'

Daniel scowled and his blue eyes gave away that he was marshalling further arguments.

'Understood?' Jack repeated in a hard tone.

The archaeologist nodded unhappily.

Jack fell back again to the last SG1 team member. 'Carter…'

'We have company, sir.' Sam informed him crisply.

'Yes,' Jack confirmed, pleased she'd seen it herself. 'Have you been able to get an ID?'

She shook her head. 'No, sir.'

'OK. Keep alert, Major.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam met his eyes calmly and confidently.

Jack paced forward again, resuming his original position and trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.

The storm came out of nowhere – or that's how it seemed to Jack. They took shelter under a large tree and Jack shook off his cap. The water hit Teal'c and Jack gave the Jaffa an apologetic grimace. Teal'c was standing stoically a few paces from the trunk of the tree; his eyes trying to peer through the curtain fall of grey rain. He had automatically assumed guard duty while the others stayed near to the trunk under cover.

Daniel fumbled in a pocket and dragged out a cloth to wipe his glasses. 'This is incredible. I mean, this kind of rain is only ever seen in the tropics back on Earth.' He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and rested. 'It must mean they have some strange weather patterns here.'

'Very strange.' Sam agreed. She sat beside him; her gun balanced on her lap, her hands resting atop it lightly. 'That storm just popped up out of nothing.'

Jack zeroed in on her concern. 'You don't think it was a natural phenomenon, Carter?'

'I don't know, sir.' Sam admitted. 'It could be perfectly normal here. It was raining when we arrived.'

'But your best guess?' Jack pressed.

'It's not usually typical for a storm to just…appear like this one did.' Sam commented.

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He eased himself down to the ground beside the archaeologist.

'Do you think we're still being watched?' Daniel asked, lowering his voice.

Jack nodded. 'Oh, they're still out there alright.'

Teal'c glanced over his shoulder. 'Indeed, they are.'

'Anyone have any ideas when this will be over?' Jack asked, his eyes flickering to Sam hopefully.

She shook her head. 'Sorry but I have no idea, sir. It could stop as suddenly as it started or it could last for days. We have no way of knowing.'

'How far are we from the Stargate?' Jack asked.

'It's another six kilometres.' Sam informed him briskly. 'But I don't recommend we try in this weather.'

He looked over at her inquiringly.

'The path through the forest was very indirect, sir.' Sam pointed out. 'It's already beginning to get washed out with the rain so we won't be able to keep to it easily. Without clear visibility, it's likely we would get lost very quickly.'

'Or injured in the quagmire.' Daniel muttered, gesturing at the mud forming around their shelter.

Jack couldn't argue with their logic, it was the reason why he had stopped them in the first place. He rubbed his forehead before replacing his cap. 'OK. We wait.' He looked back at Teal'c. 'You good, Teal'c?'

'I am.' The Jaffa replied.

'Carter, cover the back. Daniel, you watch the left, I'll take the right.' Jack ordered and settled into position.

'We could ask them for help.' Daniel suggested.

'Or not.' Jack replied tartly. He shot the archaeologist a look. 'Let's just stick to the plan.'

'Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?' Daniel asked absently as he tried to see the foliage and rain.

'I'm not in a bad mood.' Jack denied immediately.

'Yes, you are.' Daniel argued.

Jack glowered. 'No, I'm not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No, I'm not,' Jack retorted again, 'but I'm going to be if you keep this up.'

Daniel gave a huffy sigh but subsided.

Jack felt a twinge of guilt; Daniel was probably just concerned. He relented reluctantly but he relented. 'You remember the war games we found those kids playing?'

'It was only two days ago, Jack. I think I can remember that far back,' Daniel said dryly, 'and besides, I checked in on SG14 before we left.'

'You did?' Jack's gaze flickered briefly to Daniel in surprise before he continued his surveillance.

'I wanted to see how they were doing re-homing everyone.' Daniel said defensively.

'Of course you did.' Jack muttered, unsurprised by the archaeologist's innate compassion.

'How are they doing?' Sam asked interested.

'Not good.' Daniel said. 'Most of the kids don't have anywhere to go. Their homes have either been destroyed or their families killed by some rival Goa'uld to Apophis since they were taken from their planets.'

'That's pretty awful.' Sam said.

'Yeah. Major Franklyn and I were discussing possible alternatives.' He looked over at her. 'General Hammond doesn't think we would be able to offer them a place on Earth given the nature of what they were doing.'

'Good.' Jack said. The thought of them taking in a dozen or so fully trained infiltrators sent a shiver down his spine. It was bad enough dealing with the home-grown version. 'Could I continue now?'

'Sorry, Jack,' Daniel said insincerely, 'you were saying?' He moved, easing his legs into a better position.

'Apparently, the war games have given Hammond some insane idea to run full training scenarios at the SGC for the recruits coming out of the Academy.' Jack said.

'Sounds like a good idea, sir.' Sam said seriously.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he turned to look at her suspiciously. 'Please tell me this had nothing to do with you.'

'This had nothing to do with me.' Sam repeated obediently.

He glared at her.

She raised her hand from her gun. 'Honestly, sir. Nothing to do with me.'

Jack's head swivelled to the other side of him.

'Don't look at me,' Daniel protested, 'you honestly don't think I'd suggest war games, Jack, do you?'

'No.' Jack allowed. 'I guess not.'

'It was I, O'Neill.' Teal'c commented without moving.

Jack's gaze shot to the back of the Jaffa's bald head in disbelief. 'You?'

'General Hammond wished to know about Jaffa training techniques.' Teal'c informed Jack even as his own attention remained focused on the curtain of rain. 'I merely pointed out that only when a warrior experiences the true fear of his first battle, can he truly know whether he will be equal to the task.'

'Isn't that a line from Star Wars?' Daniel asked mischievously. 'Because that sounds like a line from Star Wars.'

Teal'c scowled. 'It was Master Bra'tac.'

'Ah.' Jack looked at Daniel and they silently and mutually agreed their Jaffa friend was evidently not in the mood to be teased.

Sam's lips twitched in amusement. 'I think it's a great idea, Teal'c.'

'Really, Carter?' Jack asked. 'You don't think the best and the brightest will work out they're being put through a training scenario?'

'We'll just have to think of some way to fool them, sir.' Sam said brightly.

Jack sighed. 'Hammond's also reminded me it's our turn to review the latest batch of recruits when we get back from this mission.'

'We have managed to get out of it the last few times, sir.' Sam pointed out.

'Not our fault, Carter.' Jack proclaimed, changing position slightly. 'It's not like we planned to get captured by Hathor.'

'Or I planned to body-swap with Machello.' Daniel added, blowing his nose.

'And as I recall we did show up for the first one and were in the middle of the second day of training when we got recalled to go rescue SG7's butts.' Jack pointed out.

'Maybe it was just as well we did.' Daniel mused out loud. 'I think you scared the hell out of the recruits. What was their nickname for you?' He thought for a moment. 'Colonel Hardass?'

Sam burst into laughter, tried to cover it with a cough and ended up in a coughing fit.

Jack turned around and banged her back.

'Thank you, sir.' Sam spluttered. 'I'm fine.'

'You should have heard their nickname for you.' Jack muttered under his breath.

She frowned. 'They gave me a nickname?'

'Don't sweat it, Carter.' Jack advised. 'They were all hopelessly bad anyway.'

'Hardy was first in his class, sir.' Sam pointed out.

'That doesn't mean he can cut it off-world, Major and besides…'

A streak of blue lightening flashed across the sky and startled them.

'Woah!' Daniel looked up in amazement. 'Did everyone else see that?'

'I think we all saw it, Daniel.' Jack said, staring past the leaves into the grey sky.

'It was blue, wasn't it?' Daniel asked. 'I didn't just imagine that?'

'It was blue.' Sam confirmed, half-rising to her feet. 'Sir, I think we should…'

She never got a chance to finish her sentence before another lightening bolt struck the ground beside them and they all fell to the ground, unconsciousness.

o-O-o

'Sir?'

Jack groaned at the sound of Sam's insistent voice and raised his hand to his aching head gingerly. He opened his eyes and met her blue relieved gaze. He could so get used to seeing that every time he woke up, he thought absently. Jack closed his eyes again on a groan of pain. 'Is it just me or do all our missions seem to involve us ending up unconscious lately?' He cautiously opened his eyes and allowed Sam to help him into a sitting position as he held his head. 'Oy.'

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked worriedly. He was lying flat out on the opposite bed.

'I'm fine.' Jack replied. 'What's our situation?' He looked around the wooden structure they had ended up in; compact with four narrow beds; no window and Teal'c stood at the only entrance. His whole body tensed. 'Where are we?'

'We don't know.' Daniel replied. 'We got struck by lightening again…'

'I noticed, Daniel.' Jack said caustically.

'The door's locked, sir.' Sam reported. 'I still have my GDO and my pocket knife but our weapons are missing.'

'Figures.' Jack pushed past the pain. 'Our friendly watchers?'

'It is most likely.' Teal'c agreed. He adjusted his stance; feet firmly planted apart, his hands clasped behind his back.

'I think the weapon that struck us was similar to the one we encountered on P3X719.' Sam said. 'The planet with the Christian village a couple of weeks back?'

'So?' Jack asked bluntly.

'We've only come across this kind of technology on a planet ruled by Sokar.' Daniel jumped in.

'Indicating that this planet is most likely under his rule.' Teal'c murmured.

'Exactly.' Sam said.

'The accommodation and level of technology here indicates we're dealing with a pre-Industrial society.' Daniel agreed. 'Although, our experience with the Nox has shown that we can't always jump to conclusions.'

'I rather doubt the Nox would have a big, honking space gun zatting everyone with lightening, Daniel.' Jack pointed out.

Daniel nodded in agreement; the Nox were advanced but they were pacifists. 'I guess not.'

Jack pushed off the bed and tapped on the walls. He made a face. It sounded pretty solid to him. He paced over to the door and examined the lock. It didn't look incredibly complicated. 'Has anyone got anything that could jimmy this lock?'

'I believe I could easily break down this door, O'Neill.' Teal'c said confidently.

'Why don't we call that plan B?' Jack said dryly. 'I was thinking of a less obtrusive exit given our total lack of weapons and intel.'

Teal'c arched an eyebrow at the Colonel.

'We could try talking to them.' Daniel suggested.

'Because that's worked so well for us in the past.' Jack commented, pacing back to the bed.

'We saved the last village from Sokar.' Daniel reminded him. 'We could offer to help everyone here in the same way.'

'May I remind you, Daniel, that Teal'c almost died the last time?' Jack bit out. He rubbed the side of his head and the nagging ache there. 'And I'm sure I said something to Carter about shooting you the next time you wanted to,' he made quotation marks in the air, 'help.'

'I just think we're jumping to a number of conclusions here without even talking to these people.' Daniel argued passionately. 'Shouldn't we at least try?'

Jack looked over at Sam who gave the briefest of nods. Teal'c inclined his head slightly adding his vote. 'OK.' Jack agreed. 'We try to talk to them.'

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

Teal'c suddenly moved, staring intently at the door. 'O'Neill, someone approaches.'

Jack stood up and the others followed his lead as the Jaffa strode over to join them.

Three men walked in and closed the door behind them. Jack took a moment to assess them. He picked out the leader straight away; he was the one in the middle – a young, brown haired man with a trimmed beard. He looked fit and strong; able to handle himself. He was flanked by another man who looked around Jack's own age and a larger man who seemed to be built out of solid muscle.

All were dressed simply in woven tunics and pants of a dull green cloth. Leather belts and ties adorned their clothing; a strip of leather held the leader's hair back in a ponytail. The large man carried a staff; the leader had a short sword strapped to his waist; a bow and arrows at his back. The older man had a broad sword strapped to his back. Jack had no doubt they all knew how to use the weapons they carried with confidence.

Jack nudged Daniel who stepped forward hastily.

'Hello, we're peaceful explorers,' Daniel began, 'we came through the large metal ring…'

'The Devil's Ring.' The larger man stated firmly, staring suspiciously at Teal'c who simply gazed serenely back at him.

'We, uh, call it the Stargate.' Daniel ploughed on. 'We just came to retrieve…'

'Your flying metal bird.' The older man stated.

Daniel wondered if he was ever going to be able to finish a sentence. 'Yes, and we were on our way home when the lightening struck us.'

The leader's green eyes landed on Sam. 'Your woman is a witch.'

Sam bristled and her chin went up defiantly as all three of her team-mates subtly changed position, protecting her.

'She's not a witch.' Jack said firmly. 'And we were just leaving, if you fellas would like to get out of the way.' His eyes glinted dangerously although he kept his tone polite.

'She made the flying beast disappear.' The larger man accused, his eyes hadn't moved from Teal'c.

'Actually, she used a weapon we call a zat.' Daniel explained. 'There was no magic involved.'

'Yet she travels with a demon.' The larger man continued, gesturing at Teal'c who raised an eyebrow in response.

'He's not a demon; he's a Jaffa.' Daniel corrected. His words were tinged with his fear that their trip was going to go the same way as their previous experience.

'He carries a demon.' The leader pointed out.

'It will not harm you while it remains within me.' Teal'c stated carefully.

'You are not in service to it?' The leader said, surprised.

'I am not.' Teal'c confirmed. 'I fight against the demons with these others.'

Jack's patience snapped. 'Look, either believe us or don't, but we're telling the truth.' He gestured at the lead man. 'All we want is to get our stuff and get the hell out of here.'

'Robin.' The older man hissed. 'Don't listen to them!'

'Robin?' Daniel latched onto the name with a frown as his eyes seemed to register the bow and arrows for the first time. His mouth fell open a little. 'Robin as in Robin Hood?'

The older man snapped upright. 'How do you know the name?' His slightly rheumy eyes scoured Daniel's.

'This is a waste of time,' remarked Jack impatiently.

'Jack.' Daniel's sharp rebuke had Jack scowling but he subsided, crossing his arms and glaring at their captors.

'Robin Hood is a legend where we come from.' Daniel explained.

'Legend? Of what legend do you speak?' Robin asked.

Daniel searched his memory. 'Well, it's usually thought Robin was the son of a nobleman who went against his father's wishes and fought with Richard the Lionheart in the Crusades. He was injured and when he came back, he found his father was dead and that his lands had been seized by the Sheriff of Nottingham.' He took a breath.

'Robin became an outlaw with a small group of other men – uh, Little John, Will Scarlett, among others. They hid in Sherwood Forest and would accost travellers on the road to London. They robbed from the rich and gave to the poor. Eventually, Robin learned that the Sheriff was in a plot with Prince John, the Reagent, to assassinate the King. Robin foiled the plot and won the King's gratitude, his lands back and the hand of Marian, the King's cousin.'

'This cannot be, Robin. He knows the original scripture.' The older man muttered in a loud whisper.

'The original scripture?' Daniel asked, his curiosity roused.

'Are you going to let us go or not?' Jack asked brusquely.

Robin turned on his heel and walked out; his two companions following a heartbeat behind him. The door closed with a bang.

'Not then.' Jack sighed. He took in the exasperated looks of the others. 'What?'

'You!' Daniel flung his arms up in the air. 'We were supposed to be talking with them.'

'I didn't much like what they were saying.' Jack retorted. 'They called Carter a witch and Teal'c a demon.'

'Because they don't understand!' Daniel argued passionately.

'I don't care, Daniel. You really want to take the risk on them putting either of them through those…tests Teal'c went through the last time?' Jack sat down. 'And that whole Robin Hood thing? I don't buy that.'

Sam sat down beside him. 'It is a little unbelievable.'

'Well, he's obviously not _the_ Robin Hood.' Daniel muttered huffily. 'He'd have to be hundreds of years old.'

'Or a Goa'uld.' Teal'c suggested.

Jack looked at Sam inquisitively.

'He's not a Goa'uld, sir.' Sam confirmed.

'It's probably a leadership title that has been handed down through the generations.' Daniel continued.

'Well, as fascinating as that is,' Jack said, 'we have other things to focus on. Like how we get out of here.' He stood up. 'Everybody start looking for a way out.'

Sam exchanged a bemused look with Daniel but obediently got to her feet. They all stared at the four wooden walls.

Jack hit one of the back panels with the flat of his hand. He crouched down and pushed it a little. 'I think this is loose.'

Sam reached into her pocket and drew out the pocket knife. 'Sir.'

He moved aside and she worked the knife into the join. Her face screwed up as she slammed the knife into place and attempted to lever the wood panel free.

'Carter, maybe Teal'c…'

'I can do it, sir.' Sam said stubbornly. She bit her lip as she worked her fingers into the gap.

'Right.' Jack said sceptically. 'I just think…'

Sam gave a cry as her hand slipped.

Jack was by her side immediately and slowly helped extract her hand. The knuckles were scraped raw and there was a jagged scratch along the side of her hand. He pulled her to her feet and jerked his head at Teal'c.

'Take over.' He ordered. He sat Sam down on the bed and looked at Daniel. 'You have a handkerchief?'

Daniel handed the white cotton over. 'It's clean.' He assured Sam.

Jack put in front of Sam's face. 'Spit.'

She pulled a face but obliged. He used the moistened cloth to gently clean the wounds; the handkerchief quickly turning pink.

'We need to get this bandaged.' Jack muttered as she winced at his ministrations.

'I'm fine, sir.'

They both heard the sound of splintering wood as Teal'c wrenched the panel free.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c motioned for Jack to take a look.

Jack handed the bloody handkerchief to Daniel absently as he headed over to the newly made hole. He looked out at the tree foliage just in front of them and then down to the ground below. They were in a tree house, a long way off the ground – a very long way off the ground.

'OK,' Jack said, his eyes taking in the drop, 'this could be a problem.' He straightened. 'They must have some kind of platform, ladder or walk-way outside of that door.' He mused.

'It will undoubtedly be guarded, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out.

'Yeah.' Jack glanced at him. 'Think you can take them big guy?'

'I am certain.' Teal'c said confidently.

Jack rubbed his chin. They were out of options. The door opened suddenly and the three men stood in the doorway again.

Robin stared back at them. His eyes roamed over the scene and he grinned at the broken panel. He took in Sam's bloodied hand and made toward her.

Jack took a step back toward Sam. 'Ah-ah.' He wagged his finger as he pinned the other man with a suspicious look. 'No touching.'

'She is yours?' Robin asked surprised. 'She wears no sign of ownership.'

Sam frowned unhappily.

'Carter, show him your dog tags.' Jack ordered, pulling his own out from under his uniform. 'She's mine.' He couldn't quite hide the note of possessiveness in his voice but ruefully acknowledged that it was probably for the best. Given their past experiences, they knew it was better that they thought he owned Sam than that she was free and unprotected; even Sam wasn't arguing about it, he thought with relief, and technically, he was right. The dog tags were a symbol of their fealty to the Air Force, and technically, the Air Force had given Sam to Jack to command. She was his.

'Our apologies, we did not realise.' Robin said politely. 'Our healer can assist with the wound before you leave.'

Daniel's eyebrows shot up and he exchanged a shocked look with Jack. 'We're free to go?'

'We would be honoured if you would stay the night and speak with our bard. He has many questions about how you know of the original scripture.' Robin noted. 'But yes, you are free to go.'

Jack glanced at the darkening sky beyond the doorway. He was torn; it would be dark before they made it back to the gate and they would have to camp somewhere in the forest if they left the settlement. Given the strange weather he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. Still, he wasn't entirely certain he wanted to risk staying in the settlement either.

Daniel looked hopefully at the military man. 'It would be good to find out how they ended up here, Jack.'

'OK.' Jack nodded slowly. 'We stay.' He gestured apologetically at the broken panel. 'Sorry about…'

Robin shrugged. 'I would have done the same.'

Teal'c inclined his head while Daniel grinned. Sam winced as she moved her hand.

'You said you had a healer?' Jack asked as he helped Sam stand.

'Follow me.' Robin led the way out.

They followed him out to the small balcony that apparently edged the structure they had been held in.

Daniel clutched at Jack who staggered before he felt Teal'c's steadying hand on their shoulders. 'Sorry.' The younger man muttered. 'Have I mentioned I might have a fear of heights?'

'Just don't look down.' Jack advised as he followed Sam down the steep ladder to the ground.

'Right,' muttered Daniel.

o-O-o

Daniel took another mouthful of the delicious broth and scraped his bowl clean. He set it aside and took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. The large camp fire in front of him was in the centre of the dwelling with few structures on the ground. A couple of wooden huts stood off to one side; a communal kitchen area to another but as Daniel looked up he saw again that the majority of the structures were built into the trees. The shadowy sway of walk-ways and ladders could be seen through the branches.

'It is most remarkable.' Teal'c said, seeing Daniel gazing up. 'It is an extremely defensible lay-out.'

'We designed it that way.' Robin said with a laugh. 'Of course, it was much more important in the old days when the Sheriff was alive.'

'What happened?' Daniel asked, genuinely interested.

'Gill.' Robin called over the bard. 'Our guests wish to know of our history.'

'Ah,' Gill, an elderly man settled on the ground beside Daniel, 'well, there's a tale and I did promise it to you, young sir.' Gill grinned revealing a mouth only half-filled with teeth but his face was alive with intelligence.

Daniel grinned back at the bard. He'd spent an hour with him going over every aspect of the Robin Hood legend he could pull from his memory. 'I'd love to hear it.' He said sincerely.

'Many seasons ago, before our time,' Gill began, 'it is said that the Devil descended out of the sky and plucked our forefathers from the Old World and brought them to serve him on this land. He left an overseer to watch over the slaves, a tall figure with flashing eyes and strange powers. His army were beasts with skin like leather and claws for hands. The slaves worked the land and sent their harvest each year through the Devil's Ring. Eventually, one wise woman began to tell a tale to the children…'

'The tale of Robin Hood.' Daniel supplied.

'It was glorious.' Gill said with a smile. 'Robin's battle against the Sheriff; his steadfast loyalty to his men and his love for the fair Maid Marian. It captured the imaginations of the young and sparked hope in the old.' His face sobered. 'But it did not please the overseer who called for the woman to be executed.'

'But it was too late, wasn't it?' Daniel asked softly. 'She'd already sowed the seeds of rebellion.'

'And so it was.' Gill agreed. 'A young man declared that day that he would be Robin Hood and he would fight the overseer, the demon that would be Sheriff, and he would free us.'

'And he was obviously successful.' Daniel concluded. 'Because you're free now, right?'

'It took many years,' Gill corrected, 'and many Robins. The Sheriff was very powerful. He commanded the lightening itself which he called Luzatn'k't'l and weapons that shot fire. The rebels had but bows and arrows, and swords.'

'So, what changed?' Daniel asked with a frown. 'How did your people overcome him?'

'Robin's arrow lodged in the heart of the Sheriff's ring. It was the symbol of his power. The lightening turned against him; whenever his own weapons were used, the storms would appear and the lightening would strike.'

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a shared look of realisation.

'He lost control.' Daniel said out loud.

'The Sheriff tried to flee but he and his beasts died by the hand of Robin himself.' Gill ended with a flourish.

'My grandfather.' Robin added.

'You keep the title of Robin Hood as leader?' Daniel asked, fascinated.

Robin nodded. 'Each year, we hold a contest. Whoever strikes the target the closest with a single arrow is the leader and holds the title.' He slapped Gill's back heartily. 'Thank you, friend.' His eyes drifted to the other side of the fire where Sam and Jack had settled, talking with the old woman who had helped to bandage Sam's hand.

'Your friend watches over his woman well.' Robin commented to Daniel. 'She is his Marian, no?'

Daniel glanced over at the couple intending to remain silent. He caught the way Sam was smiling at something Jack had said and the warm look they shared and found he couldn't deny the couple's evident bond. 'Yes,' he said softly, 'she's his Marian.'

'And what of your own Marian?' Robin asked bluntly.

Daniel stiffened at the question and the flicker of emotional pain it evoked. 'My wife was taken by the demons. I'm searching for her.'

'You will find her.' Robin said confidently.

'I hope so.' Daniel said quietly. 'I hope so.'

His conversation with Robin preoccupied Daniel as he continued to talk with Gill and as he headed into the ground dwelling that had been prepared for their overnight stay, his mind remained on Sha're. It seemed like an age since he had last seen her at the birth of her child. He had come so close to finding her; only to lose her again. He wasn't sure he would be able to take that again; there were days when he wasn't certain he could continue searching without hope.

'You OK?' Jack's worried voice broke through Daniel's fog as the archaeologist got into his sleeping bag that he had laid out on the cot without noticing what he had been doing.

'I'm fine.' Daniel answered. He noticed that Jack had taken the bed beside Sam, placing himself between her and the door even though Teal'c was outside guarding them. 'Just thinking.'

'I'm shocked, Daniel.' Jack noted dryly.

'What about?' Sam asked.

Daniel searched about for another topic, not wanting to confess he had been thinking of Sha're. 'Gill told me how they managed to overthrow Sokar's overseer.'

'Oh?' Jack perked up.

'Apparently, the Robin back then shot an arrow through the ring that controlled the luzatn'k't'l, ah – the lightening weapon.' Daniel said, making himself comfortable. 'After that, the overseer couldn't make the weapon work, and using the Goa'uld weapons would attract the storms and the lightening.'

'Well, that explains what happened today. If the navigational controls of the weapon were damaged by the arrow, the luzat might have fallen into a lower orbit. It could be responding to electrical discharges in the atmosphere.' Sam mused. 'When we used the zat to get rid of the UAV, it must have attracted the weapon and that's why the storm appeared so fast.' She frowned.

'What?' Jack asked, seeing the anxiety flicker across her face.

'It might be nothing, sir.' Sam said, but the worry didn't shift from her face.

Jack sat up more fully to pin her with a no-nonsense look. 'But it might be something?'

'The Stargate.' Daniel said suddenly, bolting upright and staring at Sam in horror.

'What?' Jack looked from Sam to Daniel and back again. 'What?'

'When we activate the Stargate, sir,' Sam began.

'Oh no.' Jack waved his hand as he realised where she was heading. 'Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it.' He turned away from her, snuggling down into his sleeping bag and pulling the cover his head.

'Sir,' Sam continued insistently. She sighed and scooted across her own bed to pull the cover back down on his so he could hear her. 'I think when we activate the Stargate, we'll bring the weapon down right on top of us.'

'Maybe not.' Daniel mused. 'It was raining when we came through the gate, right? And we know from using the zat, it took the weapon a while to discharge and it didn't discharge exactly over the area of disturbance. Maybe it takes time for the weapon to build up a discharge.'

'Or maybe the Stargate sends out a big enough disturbance for it discharge immediately.' Sam countered. 'It could have happened just before we came through and we would never have known about it.'

'Well, we're not going to solve it tonight.' Jack determined. 'Let's get some sleep. We can work on it in the morning.'

There were a few rustlings as they all settled back into their bedding.

Daniel stared up at the ceiling; his mind filled with Sha're.

o-O-o

SG1 stood nervously around the DHD contemplating their choices and as much as Jack was loath to admit it, it didn't look good. They had left Robin and his men at first light and headed back to the Stargate with trepidation.

'OK,' Jack said authoratively, 'we have two theories.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. 'Either dialling the gate will bring the lightening weapon to strike immediately or it will bring on a rain storm and the weapon will discharge after we've left.'

'Clearly, not dialling the Stargate isn't an option.' Jack said.

Teal'c frowned. 'We must assume the worst scenario.'

'I agree.' Sam said.

Jack looked at Daniel.

'What about it striking the gate?' Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'If the lightening strikes it directly…'

'That would be bad.' Jack surmised.

'Yes, sir.' Sam agreed. 'It could cause the wormhole to jump.'

'Antarctica?' Jack queried.

Sam gave a short nod.

'Or,' Daniel said firmly, regaining the initiative, 'it could hit anywhere between the DHD and the Stargate rendering us unconscious before we even make it through.'

'Well, there's a thought.' Jack said caustically. He sighed. 'Any suggestions?'

Sam pointed at the steps leading up to the Stargate. 'I suggest three of us position ourselves by the steps, sir, and one of us dials the DHD.'

'That would be me.' Jack said immediately.

'Sir…'

'No arguments, Carter.' Jack brushed away her concern and offer to do it herself before she made it.

'Jack, how many times have you dialled us home?' Daniel asked pointedly.

'Just because I usually get one of you to do it, doesn't mean I don't know how, Daniel.' Jack said. 'I'll do it.'

'We'll need to send the IDC immediately.' Sam said. 'So, we can all make a straight run for the wormhole, sir.'

'That will be your job then, Carter.' Jack said, his brown eyes caught hers and the trust there warmed her.

'Yes, sir.' Sam acknowledged the order briskly.

'OK.' Jack said. 'That's the plan. Any questions?'

Sam and Daniel shook their heads while Teal'c simply bowed his head.

'Take your places.' Jack ordered. He watched as his team reluctantly walked away. They ducked behind the steps. It would keep them out of reach of the mushrooming wormhole vortex when it happened but close enough to step straight in once it had settled.

'We're ready, sir.' Sam yelled.

Jack looked across the expanse of land separating him from his team. He could see they were all looking back at him anxiously. He took a deep breath and began to hit the symbols.

One was lit up…a stiff breeze rushed through the area, rustling the dead leaves on the ground and causing Jack to pause momentarily.

Three were lit up …the sky began to darken ominously; grey clouds formed overhead.

Six were lit up…the rain started in earnest; cascading from the sky in sheets, blocking his view of his team and dulling any sound.

Jack pressed his lips together firmly as he hit the seventh symbol and slammed his hand onto the orange centre.

The wormhole blossomed outwards.

His radio crackled. 'IDC signal sent, sir.' Sam's urgent voice confirmed as he began to run…

He could make out the shadowy shapes of his team through the rain as they made their way into the wormhole; first, Daniel, Teal'c…Sam hovered in front of the blue horizon…waiting for him, he realised, his breath catching in his throat.

The sky crackled ominously.

Jack found another spurt of speed. 'GO!' He shouted as he reached the first step.

Sam hesitated for a moment before she slid into the blue circle. He took the next two steps in one leap…

A bolt of lightening struck the ground.

Jack threw himself into the waiting wormhole…

He flew out of the Stargate, head first and hit the ramp with a thud before rolling to a stop. Jack decided against moving as pain washed over his body; it was his last coherent thought. He saw the worried faces of his team mates above him before everything went blank.

o-O-o

Jack groaned and lifted a hand cautiously to his head without opening his eyes. How drunk had he got to deserve _this_ hangover, he wondered.

'Sir?'

Sam's voice had him lifting one eyelid carefully. She smiled back at him. 'Glad to see you're awake, sir.'

Jack opened his other eye to look at her fully. He'd been right on the planet, he thought absently; he could so get used to seeing her face every time he woke up.

'Sir?' Sam frowned, and her hand sneaked out to touch his arm. 'Are you OK?'

'Peachy.' Jack managed. He accepted the drink of water she handed to him and when he gave it back, he realised he had an IV attached to his arm. 'I take it you guys made it through OK?'

'Yes, sir.' Sam assured him as she sat back in her chair. 'Our trip was fine. Yours was a little rough.'

'Yeah.' Jack agreed. 'The landing wasn't one of my best.' He said lightly, trying to shift the worry in her blue eyes.

'You've been unconscious for almost a day.' Sam told him. 'We thought you might have caught the end of the lightening strike just as you came through. It was a close call.'

'Maybe.' Jack admitted. Their gazes caught and held.

A sound by the door broke the moment and they both turned simultaneously to greet their team-mates as they entered.

'I take it Sam was giving you the news.' Daniel said as he and Teal'c walked over to stand beside Jack's bed.

'News?' Jack queried, his eyes sliding to Sam's.

'Well, because, obviously, you're injured,' Sam said brightly, 'we can't participate in our training of the recruits.'

Jack grinned at her broadly. 'Sweet.'

'I was looking forward to it.' Daniel complained as he pulled up a chair.

'As was I.' Teal'c added.

'I was not.' Jack said firmly, adjusting his sheets.

Daniel crossed his arms as he sat down. 'So given a choice, Jack, which mission is worse?' He smiled widely. 'Training new recruits or retrieving a downed UAV in a forest?'

Jack scowled at Daniel for a long moment. The silence stretched and Sam darted an amused look at Daniel and Teal'c.

'Sir?' She prompted.

'Give me a minute here.' Jack ordered. 'I'm thinking.'

Their shared laughter drifted out into the corridors of the SGC.

fin.


End file.
